A typical coaxial cable connector has a metal outer shell, an inner dielectric insert, and a central contact pin to carry the signal which is secured within the inner dielectric insert. The outer metal shell is crimped to the outer metal braid of the coaxial cable to provide an electrical connection between the shielding of the cable and the connector. The central contact is crimped to the central conductor of the coaxial cable to provide connection for the signal pathway.
In a particular coaxial cable connector, the outer metal shell has a wider internal forward end to receive the mating electrical connector therein. The outer metal shell also has a narrower portion into which the dielectric insert will be secured. There is a right angle shoulder between the wider mating end and the narrower portion for receiving the dielectric insert therein. Once the dielectric insert is inserted within the outer metal shell, it is staked within the outer metal shell. This is accomplished by a special tool which is pushed down within the outer metal shell to engage the shoulder. The tool has a special shape to deform the shoulder and to force portions of the shoulder over the end of the dielectric insert thereby securing the dielectric insert within the outer metal shell.
What is needed is a more reliable method for securing the dielectric insert within the outer metal shell.